I'm Glad It Was You
by Rosafinch30
Summary: The last thing Puck wanted to do was go to Santana's party as Lord Voldemort. But by the end of the night, he couldn't have been more thankful that Finn had come down with the flu.


**Title: I'm Glad It Was You**

**Summary: The last thing Puck wanted to do was go to Santana's party as Lord Voldemort. But by the end of the night, he couldn't have been more thankful that Finn had come down with the flu.**

**Prompt: A Glee Halloween-Rachel thinks she's kissing Finn but soon realizes that it's NOT the high school QB under that mask. (.com)**

**Rating: T**

"Come on Puck, it's not that bad. You aren't gonna have any luck finding a costume this time of night anyway," Finn shoved the mask back towards Puck, "Besides, chicks love Harry Potter."

"Yeah, they love Harry, not the dude that tries to kill him!" said Puck exasperated, "I just won't wear a costume."

"No, you have to! You heard what Santana said. Anyone that shows up without a costume will be forced to help with the cleanup. I'm sure you don't want to spend a Sunday morning cleaning puke out of her pool, and with a hangover at that."

"Fuck," Puck groaned. He grabbed the costume and started towards the door, "Hope you feel better soon man. But seriously, breaking up with Rachel and then coming down with the flu? Sounds like karma to me."

"Fuck off dude," Finn threw himself onto his bed and was asleep instantly.

(^_^_^_^_^_^)

Rachel did NOT want to get drunk. It was the last thing she needed tonight. She needed to stay focused if she was going to be able to tell Finn everything she had prepared. How she was sorry that she got mad that he wasn't going to New York with her. And that she shouldn't have accused him of cheating on her with Quinn.

But, the moment she walked into Santana's house dressed as a pin up girl (which was all Kurt's idea, apparently the vintage look is so in right now), she had Brittney and Santana shoving tequila shots in her hands.

It definitely helped with the nerves. Rachel felt completely brave and ready to say everything she wanted to Finn.

She turned down the fifth shot that Santana offered and she made her way around the house trying to find Finn in his Voldemort costume.

Rachel was headed to look outside when she was pulled onto the makeshift dance floor in Santana's living room by Mercedes and Tina. Far be it for her to not join in a few dances with her friends.

In the middle of the second song, she saw him. Tina had just playfully dipped her and in mid laugh spotted Finn on the couch. He was of course upside down, but as she stood up and turned back it was confirmed.

Sitting on the couch facing directly to the dance floor, was Lord Voldemort, well, Finn. He appeared to be staring at her so she took that as a good sign and headed over.

(^_^_^_^_^)

Puck realized after a few minutes of being at Santana's that no one knew who he was. He really kind of liked it. A few of the jocks had addressed him as Finn since he had been talking about it in the locker room before the game the night before.

He really wasn't in the mood to get plastered, so he got some beer from the keg in the kitchen and took a spot on the couch. It had a great view of the dance floor and he was sure to enjoy himself watching the girls dressed up in slutty costumes.

After about thirty minutes and three beers, Puck was feeling pretty good. He wondered how long it would take for anyone to notice he was even there or if he even wanted anyone to.

Suddenly, he heard familiar laughter coming from the kitchen. When he looked over, his dick twitched at the sight before him. It was Rachel dressed in a black corset, a short as fuck red pleaded skirt and black fishnet stockings that ended at the middle of her thighs. The red and black 'fuck me' pumps made his jeans tighten underneath the thankfully loose costume.

He watched casually as she left the kitchen and was suddenly pulled on to the dance floor. Puck quietly thanked God and enjoyed the view. By the time the second song came on, Puck had to fight the urge to grab Rachel and pull her into the closest empty room.

Tina spun her around playfully and as she dipped her, Puck got a great shot of Rachel's cleavage. It took him a moment to realize he had been caught staring. She was making his way over and before he had a chance to say hi, she was straddling him and her lips were on his.

Puck instantly wrapped his arms around her waist but she pulled away. He noticed the puzzled look and he suddenly realized the problem. She was expecting Finn. Fuck his life.

"N-Noah?" she sputtered.

"Wow Berry, you recognize me just by my kiss. I am good," he pulled her back into him, taking her lips instantly.

She ground her hips into his lap and he let out a low growl.

Her lips made their way next to his ear, "Let's go somewhere quieter."

Puck didn't need any more of an invitation and he stood up, keeping his arms around her. Her legs wrapped quickly around his waist and he did his best to concentrate as she took his hear into her mouth.

He somehow made it to Santana's guest room, kicking the door closed behind him.

Laying Rachel on the bed, he finally took off his mask and robe to reveal the white long sleeve t-shirt and jeans he had on underneath.

"Noah," Rachel reached forward and pulled him on top of her. He kissed her softly and moved off her slightly to rest on his elbows.

"Hey," he managed to choke out.

As she brushed a finger down his jaw line, his eyes closed at her touch. He missed the feel of her skin on his. It was a feeling he never thought he would have again.

"I'm glad it was you," she whispered.

Puck leaned down, placing a soft kiss on her nose, "Me too."

**The End!**

**I know it's not perfect, but it all just kinda came out!**

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
